A Moonless Night
by Kai and Kaze
Summary: Sisters Etsu and Kaiya are two sisters living in the feudal era. Both are sprites, searching for a place they belong after their parents' disappearance. Once they cross paths with the InuYasha-tachi, however, new problems arise... -canon pairings-


Authouresses' note:  
Kai: Welcome, all readers, to our first fanfic! :3 Please enjoy!  
Kaze: Yes, do - I know that if, I, the editor, spent plenty of time and work on it, Kai, being the writer, must have. o.O  
Kai: Uhh, yeah... Loads of time... *sweatdrop*  
Kaze: *whacks Kai* Anyway... As Kai said before, enjoy! :)  
Kai: HEY! *tackles, catfight ensues*  
Kaze: While I beat Kai, enjoy our fanfic... And leave a review!  
... Please?

***Please note that, while this _is_ an InuYasha fanfic, the characters from it will not be appearing for a few more chapters.***

* * *

_A Moonless Night_  
_Chapter 1 - Reminisce_

_Many, many years ago…_

I glanced over to see Kaiya shivering next to me; her two snow white wolf ears were pressed nearly flat against her blonde head while her eyes seemed to shake, wide with fear. I then observed mother: her lithe yet strong figure was gracefully outlined in the blue moonlight that shone ominously upon our place of hiding.

"Mother, what will happen to father… and us?" I whispered, fearful.

"Hush, Etsu; we must remain hidden," mother whispered urgently. I listened carefully, ears pressed against the thin walls of our hideout. I was able to easily pick up Father's deep, firm voice speaking to some unknown person, whose voice seemed to almost… squeal?

"She is long gone now. You shall not find her, neither shall you take her," father stated in a frigid, calm tone.

I heard the other man's frightening reply: "Oh, but I shall find her; she is mine. As for those two brats of yours, they shall be sold as brides to the highest bidders, _if_ they're lucky."

Father's reply seemed to contain enough venom to kill. "If you so much as lay a finger on my wife or daughters, I shall slit your miserable throat… So help me, Kami, I will!" This seemed enough to frighten the unknown figure to a silence that was, however, broken by the metallic sound of a sword sliding out its sheath. I gasped and huddled my young sister, Kaiya, closer, causing her frightened shivering to stop abruptly.

I turned to see mother, lips pursed tight. Her oceanic eyes seemed to contain fierce, sapphire flames as she turned to me and mouthed, "Go".

I plead silently with my own crimson orbs and softly spoke: "What of you and father?"

She calmly replied, "Go, now, and don't stop until you are deep into the woods. Your father and I shall follow suit and find you there. Do not, under any circumstances, leave the forest… Not until we find you."

I gave one last grave look before I pulled Kaiya to her feet and began to crawl up the steps and out of the small basement with her. She was suddenly quiet and solemn, despite the terror that seemed to rack her body before. As we emerged from the hideout, we both hoisted ourselves onto our feet and began to run for it. As we began dashing through the woods, my acute hearing picked up a piercing scream and the outbreak of battle. I turned around as, suddenly, our home, our heaven for so many years, burst into flames. The fire licked hungrily at the wood of the sizable estate as Kaiya and I both cried out in astonishment, both eyes and mouths wide with fear. Not knowing whether to keep going until we felt the heat blast into our faces, I charged blindly into the woods, dragging the young Kaiya with me. We ran until exhausted and out of breath; the flames seeming a distant memory. As we both dropped to our knees, I slowly made my way to the nearest tree, finding the hole in it big enough for the both of us. We crawled in together, too shocked to speak, and laid there, quietly, for a few short moments before we both fell into a light, uneasy sleep…

oOo

I woke with a start, tears burning at the backs of my round, vermilion eyes. I sighed; it had been countless centuries since I had that particular dream; that one, seemingly simple night that changed both mine and my sister's lives forever. It had started like any other: my sister and I playing in the fields surrounding our estate, helping with small chores, then relaxing in the gentle, comforting arms of our parents, Nami and Kasen.

Our mother was a beautiful fox sprite with flowing, white blonde hair that reached her back. Two smoothly curved fox ears sat upon said hair, and her sweeping, white tail nearly touched the ground. Soft, light skin covered her youthful, flawless figure, and her kind sapphire eyes had a wise and knowing quality about them. She had a lithe figure that hid great strength and, upon it, wore a simplified blue and white kimono that reached her mid-thigh.

Our father, a daimyo, was a phoenix sprite with smooth, handsome brown hair. His fierce yet gentle eyes were a fierce crimson akin to my own. Two shimmering gold and red wings sat strongly upon his back, and sun-kissed skin covered his intimidating, muscular figure. His clothing was, despite his status, simple as well; he usually wore a black silk kimono with the design of a dragon along the hemline.

As I had mentioned before, my younger sister, Kaiya, was a white wolf sprite with two white ears that sat gracefully upon her shoulder-length, sun-bleached blonde hair. She had a white tail to match her ears and sparkling blue-green eyes, much like mother's. Her skin was light as the moon, and she possessed a strongly built figure, which was clearly made for the running and physical activity she so enjoyed. Her clothing of choice was a long, peach-coloured yukata with the intricate design of the lotus etched into it; the innermost layer was a plain crème colour. Within Kaiya dwelt the spirit of a wolf named Tomoshibi.

I, myself, am a youthful swan sprite with long, straight black hair tied in a loose bun with the furthermost sides of my bangs both gently framing my heart-shaped face and reaching down to my collarbone. I usually wore red flower nestled by my right ear, and I am often found donning both red eyeshadow and lipstick. I have my father's round, crimson orbs; ivory skin, and black swan wings perched upon my upper back. My figure is much like my mother's: thin, yet womanly. I choose to wear an elaborate, black silk kimono with the pattern of pink and red wildflowers and sleeves that drag to the ground. The kimono has a slit in the side that reaches my upper leg; the obi is a thin, vermilion silk. I'd honestly prefer not to wear shoes, but when times call for it, I choose black zori. Within myself lies the spirit of a swan named Yuukaze.

As my eyes adjusted to the pale light of morning, I saw Kaiya's seemingly sleeping figure next to me; though I was not fooled. Just like a wolf, Kaiya was quite a light sleeper; any sound above a whisper could easily wake her. As I sighed again, I saw her ear twitch, a sign she was, as I had expected, waking. She sleepily roused and stretched her half-asleep limbs, taking time and care to make sure there were no knots in the soft fur of her tail. I reached over and lightly brushed my hand across her arm. She rested her deep, blue-green gaze on me and said softly, "Good morning, Etsu." She got to her feet and raised her head high, taking in the morning scents with her sharp senses. "There are some rabbits about forty feet away," she began; her ears twitched and repositioned, "about twenty degrees to our left."

I smirked goodheartedly. "Time for breakfast, ne?" She gave me her wolfish grin.

"Be back in a flash." Kaiya rushed out the door of the hut we'd luckily found to stay in and charged through the undergrowth, shifting to the form of a graceful white wolf mid-leap. She returned in no less than five minutes, grinning innocently and bearing a good-sized hare in her delicate hands.

After we had eaten, we moved on, following the country roads wherever they took us. After some time, I turned to Kaiya and softly said, "Do you hear that?"

"Way ahead of you, sister," she said. Kaiya moved into a protective stance, spreading her arms out and standing in front of me; her wolf nature demanded she protect her kin (not that I need protection from my younger sister, mind you!). In the distance, we spotted a band of men on horseback riding towards the two of us, and at the lead was a repulsive looking man. His head resembled that of a pig's, his arms and legs were pudgy, and his waist was simply begging to free itself from its bindings.

As the band neared, the pig-man's eyes widened. The men with him smiled, showing their broken, yellowing teeth. "What do we have here, boss?" one of the men asked.

"It appears we have some very pretty women, one of whom is the one for which I have searched for so long," he replied, eyes glazing over with reminiscence. Kaiya let out a vicious snarl then, her eyes changing to no longer resemble her normal soft blue, but something icy, fierce, and feral.

"Ooh, that one's a feisty one! I like 'em feisty," one man said, laughing heartily. The pig-man waved his arm, shushing his men, then rested his beady, black eyes on my sister. "It's been too long, Nami." He said. My eyes shone with surprise as he spoke our mother's name. He descended off his mount and walked toward us. Kaiya growled, confident that she could best him in battle. "My dear Nami, it is I, your true husband!" The man was practically drooling by this point. Such lowly filth…

Kaiya unsheathed her sword then, dubbed "Moondance". It was a wickedly sharp blade made from celestial steel. At the bottom of its hilt, a full moon shone bright, and dancing wolves were carved beautifully into its blade. "One step more and you shall feel my blade, pig," Kaiya growled.

Fear danced in his eyes for a moment before he reached over and grabbed Kaiya's arm, demanding her submission. "You are coming with me now, Nami." Kaiya's eyes blazed with hatred, and in two quick movements, the pig-man's ear was slashed off; a long cut stretched down the length of his stubby arm.

He cried out in pain and hobbled over to his men, shouting, "Get them! Do what you wish with that black-haired wench, but the wolf is mine!" The men smirked darkly at that and stalked forward in an attempt to capture us.

"Do what you wish, Kaiya. These pitiful men are beneath me." I crossed my arms nonchalantly, watching the ensuing battle.

Kaiya sheathed the blade at her side, replacing it with her razor sharp claws. She then leapt at the men, slashing them mercilessly, shouting, "You will not touch me or my sister! Be honoured to feel my claws, for your blood is not worthy of my blade!" Though she did not go for the kill, she left them all seriously wounded and running for their lives, while the pig-man laid there with terror in his eyes. "I recognize your stench, you foul pig." Pure hatred burned in her oceanic eyes as she lifted a small, zori-clad foot and set it harshly upon the defeated stranger's chest. "It was you who came to us that night and burned our home! You murdered our parents!" The pig-man's beetle-like eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about.

"I didn't kill them!" He cried loudly; fear practically rolled off him in waves. Such a lowly creature! "They got away that night!"

Surprise lit up both mine and Kaiya's eyes as she stumbled backwards to me, holding my arm for support. "That's impossible…" she whispered.


End file.
